Una boda de mentira
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: [AU] ella es la mano derecha de uno de los hijos de su jefe, Sesshomaru, quien es una pesadilla para todos, pero una noticia que por parte de Inu Taisho cambia totalmente el rumbo de Sesshomaru y Kagome, llevándolos a una boda completamente falsa, ¿que habrá después?
1. La rutina

_**Hola! Les presento mi nuevo fic de Inuyasha, espero que les guste.**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen.**_

_**Aclaraciones: Antes de empezar, en este fic habrá drabbles [AU] :D Sesshomaru x Kagome. Inspirado con la canción de McFly "Love Is Easy" y la idea se me ocurrió cuando vi la película que es de comedia-romántica, llamada "La propuesta" **_

_**Summary: [AU] ella es la mano derecha de uno de los hijos de su jefe, Sesshomaru, quien es una pesadilla para todos, pero una noticia que por parte de Inu Taisho cambia totalmente el rumbo de Sesshomaru y Kagome, llevándolos a una boda completamente falsa, ¿que habra despues? **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Una boda de mentira<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>~La Rutina~<em>

Miro la hora del reloj, eran las ocho y media de la mañana, apretó un botón para apagar la alarma y se levanto de su cama, apresurada para cambiarse rápidamente. Estaba llegando tarde al trabajo. Salió por la puerta principal de su departamento, ignorando el desastre que dejo en su habitación, ropas y zapatos desparramados por la cama y el suelo.

Ella corrió cruzando la calle, dejando atrás a la multitud de las personas, escucho que su celular sonaba, lo saco de su bolso solo para leer el mensaje. –_"Quiero un café descremado, by Sesshomaru"- _termino de leer el mensaje y se dirigió a un mini bar, conoce bien a su 'amo', es un frio, sin corazón, que no le importa nada. Al entrar en ese lugar, encargo dos cafés, uno descremado y otro con crema, le pago al muchacho solo para luego retirarse de aquel lugar.

—Tengo que apresurarme—hablo por lo bajo. Llegando a su destino, se choco contra su compañera Sango, que en el aire dejo volando algunos papeles, Kagome miro su camisa y estaba manchada con café.

— ¡Ya viene Inu Taisho y sus hijos! —alerto Miroku nervioso.

—Sango dame tu camisa. —ordeno Kagome un poco desesperada.

— ¿Qué?

—Vamos rápido al baño y nos cambiamos.

—Está bien.

Pasaron unos cinco minutos y Kagome salió del baño, en cambio, Sango permaneció ahí adentro para limpiar la camisa de su compañera, la azabache había conservado un solo café a lo que cuando entro su jefe con sus dos hijos, le entrego al mayor, a Sesshomaru Taisho, y ella se fue atrás del sacando un anotador.

—Este no es mi café. —hablo el joven al darle un pequeño sorbo a su vaso que era reciclable.

— ¿Qué?

—Te pedí descremado—decía al dirigirle la mirada.

—L-Lo siento, mi señor. —se disculpo inclinando su cabeza, el joven le devolvió su vaso.

—Este es tuyo.

Vio como aquel hombre se retiraba junto con su padre y su medio hermano. Higurashi suspiro intranquila, sabe que él estaba enojado, aunque no podía demostrar su enojo delante de su padre.

—…Así es mi rutina de todos los días—hablo por lo bajo observando a sus compañeros.

Sesshomaru se topo con una de sus empleadas, vio que tenía una mancha en su camisa.

—Entonces, ahí termino mi café, que ingenua es… ella. —se dijo en sus pensamientos.

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p><em>Se que fue corto, pero como dije antes será una serie de drabbles :D …espero que les haya gustado. Al principio dudaba en subirlo pero bueno...y aqui lo tienen :D<em>

_Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. _

_Saludos!_

_Atte. J.H_


	2. El Favor

_~El Favor~_

* * *

><p>— ¿Por qué nos llamaste padre? —pregunto Sesshomaru estando de brazos cruzados, miro de reojo a su medio hermano.<p>

Inu Taisho, suspiro al ver a sus dos hijos, notaba que ambos se miraban de manera amenazante de eso no había dudas, ellos dos se odiaban mutuamente. —Los llame porque quería hablar con ustedes dos—tomo una pausa para después hablarles otras vez sobre el tema, —Inuyasha, como eres el menor, se que serás el primero en casarte…Por lo menos quiero ver a ambos que estén casados.

— ¿Qué dices padre? Eso es absurdo—decía el joven estando molesto. — ¿Casarme yo? Por favor.

—Entonces, Inuyasha siendo el menor tendrá una mitad de la herencia porque será el que se case primero, tú no recibirás nada. —hablo Inu estando serio e firme con sus palabras.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Es injusto! —exclamo levantándose de su asiento. — ¡Inuyasha no se merece nada!

— ¡Silencio Sesshomaru, y respeta a tu medio hermano! —le grito su padre, haciendo que el mayor se sentara en su lugar. —Aunque sea injusto para ti, es justo para Inuyasha.

—Entonces ¿Yo seré el dueño de la empresa?

—No, no hijo, aunque tengas una mitad de la herencia, eso no te hace dueño…Debes tener más responsabilidad—insinuaba el señor mientras que acomodaba su corbata. —Si, Sesshomaru no se casa, ninguno de los dos será el dueño de la empresa.

— ¡¿Qué dices?! —exclamaron ambos al unisonó.

—Sus madres serán las dueñas de la empresa. —Contesto estando calmado, —Este tema lo hable con ellas dos, estuvieron de acuerdo, Sesshomaru como estoy viejo, quiero verte por lo menos estar con alguien, hijo.

—…Es estúpido, entonces prefiero no recibir nada.

—No sabes lo que dices, hijo.

—Inuyasha, te dejo todo a ti. —decía el joven al retirarse de la oficina de su padre.

—No le hagas caso, Inuyasha, trata de convencerlo sabes que me preocupo por ustedes dos—hablaba Inu Taisho estando nervioso, —Hice todo lo que pude para criarlos a ambos y darle todo el afecto, solo necesito eso…Convencerlo que se case.

—Sera difícil, pero tratare. —acepto asintiendo con la cabeza y se retiro del lugar.

—Confió en ti, hijo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¡Que torpe eres! —le levanto la voz a su secretaria, quien se disculpaba y agarraba los papeles que se habían caído al suelo porque ambos se chocaron.

—Discúlpeme, señor.

Noto esa mirada apagada por parte de su secretaria, se calmo un poco y le extendió su mano, —Ven conmigo, tenemos que hablar—dijo.

Kagome acepto su mano y lo acompaño hasta su oficina, todos sus compañeros se preocuparon por la muchacha, en especial Sango, que tenía un mal presentimiento sobre lo ocurrido.

— ¿Se le ofrece algo mi señor? —pregunto estando confundida.

—…Si, necesito algo. —respondió cortante.

— ¿Qué clase de cosa? —volvió a preguntar sin entender el tema.

—No tengo a nadie para que me haga este favor, y tu, como eres mi mano derecha, mi secretaria sé que puedo confiar en ti… creo—hablaba de forma dudosa. —Quiero que finjas ser mi novia.

— ¡¿Qué acaso esta loco?! —reacciono alterada.

—N-No, solo es por unos meses o semanas solo para recibir una herencia, ¿Qué dices?

—…Con una condición.

— ¿Cuál?

—Que me de un mes de vacaciones, el aumento de mi sueldo. Y que me trate con más respeto. —dijo Kagome tratando de llevar el noviazgo a un negocio.

—N-No lo hare. —se negó dándole la espalda.

—Entonces, no lo ayudare—le amenazaba, mostrándole una sonrisa maliciosa.

—…Esta bien, de acuerdo. —asintió estrechando su mano con la de ella. —Más te vale que no me defraudes.

—Descuida, señor, ¿Cuándo fue que lo traicione? Siempre fui fiel a mi trabajo. —decía al sonreír de lado sintiendo la victoria por el negocio.

Se quedo pensando por unos minutos y tenía razón, nunca aquella mujer lo había traicionado, porque en todo momento ella lo seguía a todas partes solo para servirle con sus pedidos. —De acuerdo. Tiene razón.

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p><em>Espero que les haya gustado... Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :3!<em>

_Saludos!  
>Atte. J. H<em>


	3. La presentación

_~La Presentación. ~_

* * *

><p>Paso dos días, del negocio que realizaron Sesshomaru y Kagome, pero el tema era <em>"¿como presentarse ante la familia?"<em>, antes de la reunión familiar; el muchacho se encargo de conversar con su secretaria, diciéndole todo lo que ella tenía que decir. La joven se había sentado en una silla cómoda, que le daba la vista frente a su propio 'amo', quien la miraba de manera indiferente.

—Bien, si mi padre quiere hablar contigo en privado, dile como nos conocimos y todo eso, ¿entendido?—le hablaba este estando de brazos cruzados.

—Entendido.

— ¿Sesshomaru podemos hablar? —pregunto Inuyasha al entrar de golpe a su oficina, interrumpiendo la conversación de estos dos.

—…No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo—respondió en seco.

Cuando su medio hermano se estaba a punto de retirar, Sesshomaru miro de reojo a la mujer, quien asentía con la cabeza.

—Inuyasha—le llamo.

— ¿Si?

—Te presento a mi novia. —dijo al presentar a su propia secretaria.

—… ¿Desde cuándo están saliendo ustedes dos? —pregunto Inuyasha percatado por la noticia.

—Hace poco que empezamos a salir—aclaraba Kagome con una sonrisa.

—Vaya, felicitaciones Kagome. —decía Inuyasha con voz sarcástica. — ¿La vas a presentarla nuestro padre? —interrogo en tono burlón.

— ¡Claro que sí! —exclamo molesto por la burla de su medio hermano. La tomo a la fuerza de la mano a su secretaria para llevarla hacia la oficina de su padre.

—Esto se pondrá bueno—murmuro Inuyasha por lo bajo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Sesshomaru, ¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntaba Higurashi cuando era arrastrada de la mano por el pasillo.

—Te presentare ahora mismo con mi padre—contesto al abrir la puerta de forma brusca. — ¡Padre!

— ¿Si? Sesshomaru. —hablo confundido Inu Taisho. — ¿Porque vienes con tu secretaria?

—E-E-Ella es...Mi novia. —tartamudeo un poco al mirarla de reojo, sabe que es una mala idea empezar de esta forma con ella, apenas la conoce, ni siquiera puede acordarse de su nombre. Le dirigió la mirada hacia su padre, noto que había arqueado una ceja y trataba de intimidarlo con la mirada.

— ¿Cómo se llama? —interrogo su padre.

—Ehmm…—Sesshomaru no sabía que decir, la de azabache se estaba molestando porque a pesar que trabajo con el casi un año, ni siquiera se acuerda de su nombre, ella le pego un codazo para susurrarle en el oído su nombre. —Kagome, Kagome Higurashi.

—Ya veo—dijo al no quedar convencido con su noviazgo, —Kagome, conozco a tu familia y la respeto después de todo, en especial a tu difunto padre.

—Gracias, señor Taisho.

—Pero me gustaría que vayas a nuestra casa. —sugirió el jefe con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¡¿Qué?! —reacciono alterado el joven de cabellos plateados. —_…No podre recibir la herencia estando así. _—pensó nervioso.

— ¿Qué ocurre Sesshomaru? —preguntaba confundida Kagome.

—N-Nada…A-Amor—contesto tartamudeando molesto.

El jefe se rio al ver tal reacción de su hijo, nunca lo vio comportarse de esa manera, como conoce a la familia Higurashi, sabe que Sesshomaru no está interesado en el matrimonio, y era raro que de un día a otro, ya encuentre una novia…Una novia que es su propia secretaria e hija de uno de sus antiguos empleados.

— ¿Vendrás Kagome? —volvió a preguntar con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Pues claro señor, tengo que conocer a la familia.

—Entonces está decidido, mañana a las dos de la tarde para almorzar. —le avisaba.

Ambos se retiraron del lugar. Sin embargo, había un joven molesto con la chica, trataba de calmarse para no gritarle ante todo los empleados.

—Ya oíste bien, mañana en mi mansión.

—S-Si.

Todos se quedaron mirando a la joven, que estaba en el medio del pasillo, nadie entendía nada, de lo que –en verdad- estaba pasando.

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p><em>Sé que estuve cambiando un poco la personalidad de Sesshomaru, xD eso es lo que me olvide de aclarar. Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, me despido por hoy!<em>

_Saludos y cuídense!_

_Atte. J.H_


	4. La piyamada

_~La piyamada~_

* * *

><p>Era de noche, en el departamento de Higurashi, había una junta de mujeres más bien, era una piyamada; Ayame, Sango y Kagome estaban teniendo una conversación, sin dudas, hablaban de los chicos más lindos que haya dentro de la empresa.<p>

—Koga, me parece lindo. —musito Ayame sonrojada.

—…Ayame, lo tuyo es tan obvio—aclaraba Sango al hacer una mueca.

— ¿Qué dices de Miroku eh? —interrogo la pelirroja sonriendo de manera picara.

— ¿Miroku? El es un idiota—contesto desviando la mirada. — ¡No me gusta!

—Claro, Sango…todos sabemos que te gusta el pervertido de Miroku—hablo Kagome con voz serena. Sus dos compañeras la miraron extrañadas, esa calma que tenia la de azabache parecía extraño, porque siempre se la pasaba murmurando en voz baja de lo mucho que odiaba a Sesshomaru.

—Y a ti Kagome ¿Quién te gusta? —preguntaron ambas al unisonó, — ¿Inuyasha o Sesshomaru?

— ¡¿Qué?! —alterada por la pregunta, sonrojada, rodo sus ojos para arriba haciendo como si, no hubiera escuchado esa pregunta. —Nadie.

—En serio ¿A quién te gusta? —volvió a indagar Ayame al mirarla fijamente.

—Y sin mentir—sugirió Sango guiñándole el ojo.

—E-Eh? Mejor vamos a dormir—insinuó ella cambiando el tema, se levanto del suelo para acostarse en su cama y fingir que estaba durmiendo.

—_Para mí que le gusta Sesshomaru_—escucho que decía la castaña.

— _¡No! Estoy segura que le gusta Inuyasha_—contradijo la pelirroja estando segura de su deducción.

—_Ayame, Inuyasha se está por casar con otra persona…Que el haya sido su ex –novio, ¿Qué te hace pensar que volverá con ella?_

Cada vez, la joven se deprimía al escuchar esas palabras, Inuyasha fue su novio por apenas un año pero sabía que había alguien más en su territorio, una tercera persona.

—K-Kikyo—murmuro entre dientes.

Solo tenía que cerrar sus ojos, _-¿lo olvido?-_ puede que sí o no, pero eso ya no tiene importancia, porque ese joven encontró su camino con alguien más y no era ella…

Esta charla de mujeres siempre perteneció a su rutina, lo vive a diario.

* * *

><p><em>Continuara…<em>

_Espero que les guste este capitulo :3_

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me dan animos :3... xD quiero aclarar también que ya tengo algunos __capítulos para ir subiéndolos de apoco :D, :3 xD y otra cosa, la pelicula "La Propuesta" se las recomiendo (para las que no vieron la peli :D) jaja_

_n.n_

_Saludos cuidanse atte J.H!_


	5. La familia Taisho

_~La familia Taisho~_

* * *

><p>—Recuerda, solo preséntate y todo estará bien—le decía el hijo mayor de Taisho, ella solo asintió con la cabeza y entro por la puerta principal de la mansión.<p>

Al parecer todos estaban esperándolos en el living, Kagome se quedo perpleja al ver a Inuyasha con otra chica, pero lo más extraño fue que esa joven se parecía a ella.

—Al fin, llegas Sesshomaru—hablo Irasue en tono serio.

—…No importa, aquí les presento a mi novia…—no podía terminar de llamarla por su nombre, entonces él le dio unos pequeños codazos en su brazo para que la muchacha hablara.

—K-Kagome Higurashi—insinuaba ella mostrando su sonrisa torcida.

—Bueno, creo que ya nos conoces él es mi hijo, Inuyasha, y su futura esposa Kikyo—les presentaba Inu mientras señalaba a la feliz pareja. —Y ella es mi esposa, Irasue.

—Un placer, conocerla Higurashi—saludo cortante y sin mostrar ninguna emoción en su rostro.

— ¿Kagome Higurashi? —La mencionaba Kikyo frunciendo el ceño, — ¿Tu madre no es una escritora?

—S-Si—contesto en tono alegre, porque había alguien que conocía los logros de su madre.

—Me encanta sus historias, en especial "_Una boda de mentira"_ —aclaraba la joven al agarrarle de la mano a su futuro esposo.

— ¿Tu madre es escritora? —pregunto Sesshomaru sin entender nada.

—Vaya, parece que mi hijo no sabe nada de tu historia, Kagome—insinuaba Irasue con cierto todo irónico. —Que rara pareja se ha formado.

Kagome le dio un pequeño sorbo a su copa, al igual que su 'pareja' que discretamente apoyaba su mano en la cintura de ella, solo para hacerles creer que se quieren… o fingir que se quieren.

—Jaken, trae champagne, para brindar sobre los futuros novios y dueños de la empresa —dijo Inu Taisho al ver que todos los presentes levantaban sus copas, recién servidas por el mayordomo.

—Felicitaciones, amo Sesshomaru—le felicito su mayordomo.

—…—no dijo nada el joven, solo permaneció mirando a toda su familia, pero sabia que su madre no estaba satisfecha con la secretaria.

—Te deseo suerte, Kagome—hablaron en unisonó Inuyasha y Kikyo para luego reírse.

—Bienvenida a la familia, Kagome—insinuaba su jefe mostrándole una gran sonrisa.

—Gracias a todos. —agradecía ella sonrojada. —Les caigo bien a todos.

— ¿Estas segura? —interrogo Sesshomaru, en ese momento ellos dos miraron a Irasue, que ni siquiera mostraba alguna emoción en su rostro.

—_La familia Taisho, no se parece a la mía. _—pensaba la secretaria al ver todo su alrededor, —_Este es el comienzo de una gran mentira._

—_Cuando mi plan de resultado, las cosas van a cambiar en la empresa_—se dijo en su mente Sesshomaru, al ver de reojo a su acompañante, que además le sonrió de manera alegre.

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p><em>Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo n.n<em>

_De apoco ire subiéndolos…_

_Saludos!_

_Atte. J.H_


	6. ¿Relación falsa?

_~¿Relación falsa?~_

* * *

><p>Después de la gran almuerzo entre familia, los dueños de la mansión se fueron retirando de la mesa porque tenían algo pendiente que hacer en la empresa. Se despidieron de la nueva integrante, tanto como Irasue y Inu Taisho fingieron una sonrisa, a ninguno de los dos le convencía el hecho de que su hijo, Sesshomaru, haya encontrado tan rápidamente una novia.<p>

— ¿Te quedaras Kagome? —preguntaba Inuyasha al verla de reojo.

—Sí, ella tiene que quedarse, idiota—contesto Sesshomaru con un cierto tono agresivo. — Por hoy, ella se queda a dormir.

—Eh? —reacciono confundida. —P-Pero yo…

—Sin peros, hoy te quedas a dormir. —contradijo al jalarla del brazo para susurrarle algo en su oído. —_Te necesito, por hoy._

— ¿Q-Que? —reacciono con las mejillas coloradas.

—Todavía tenemos que hablar con mis padres, personalmente. —aclaro el joven al retirarse de la cocina, en ese momento entro la futura esposa de Inuyasha, quien la miraba con cierta expresión de seriedad.

—Así que, ¿Tú fuiste la ex novia de Inuyasha no? —interrogo ella con cierta sonrisa torcida.

—S-Sí, pero duramos muy poco—respondió cortante e nerviosa por tal pregunta inesperada.

—Tiene sentido, porque siempre me hablaba de ti y yo sabía muy poco…hasta ahora. —dijo la pelinegra mostrando una alegre sonrisa. —Te envidio, porque estuviste con un gran chico y bueno, ahora te ganaste otro.

—S-Si. —Decía la de azabache al inclinar un poco su cabeza, —_Porque no me sentía preparada para casarme con él. Se apuro mucho con eso._ —pensaba ella fingiendo una sonrisa alegre, vio como aquella mujer se despidió de ella, para irse a tomar una siesta.

Todo estaba tan tranquilo dentro de la mansión, se sentía incomoda estando sola en la cocina, tenía un antojo de comer algo dulce pero tenía vergüenza.

— ¿Quiere algo señorita Higurashi? —interrogo Jaken viendo como la joven se preparaba un café.

—N-No, gracias igual Jaken, no es necesario—respondió la joven al darle un sorbo a su taza de porcelana.

—Está bien. —dijo al retirarse del lugar.

— ¿Día difícil? —interrogo un muchacho de cabellos plateados, mientras que se acomodaba su corbata roja.

—…Inuyasha—volteo hacia atrás para verlo, —S-Si…un poco.

—Tú no debes estar aquí. —le dijo al suspirar intranquilo.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —pregunto sin entender nada.

—Porque tú no amas a Sesshomaru. —contesto sincero. —Lo conozco bien a él, es muy rápido que estén de novios ustedes dos. —aclaraba.

—N-No sabes lo que dices, ¡e-el me ama!—exclamo nerviosa

— ¿En serio te ama?

En ese momento llega Sesshomaru, quien se quedo perplejo con lo que había dicho aquella joven, al notar la presencia de su medio hermano, Kagome permaneció callada al ver a su 'amo', pero como Inuyasha seguía diciendo que –Sesshomaru no estaba enamorado de ella.- sin pensarlo en dos veces, la muchacha se acerco de golpe hacia su 'novio' para robarle un tierno beso inoportuno, que duro por unos cinco minutos.

—…—Inuyasha no dijo nada, porque la escena que estaba viendo aquel momento, nunca se lo iba a olvidar. Kagome se separa de su 'amo' dejándolo con la boca un poco abierta. —Está bien, su relación no es falsa. Espero que sean felices los dos. —dijo retirándose.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —pregunto frunciendo el ceño, ni siquiera entendía el motivo del beso.

—Para hacer que nuestra "relación falsa" parezca de verdad—contesto aclarando algunas dudas que tenía el muchacho.

Kagome Higurashi lo dejo solo en la cocina, aunque no completamente solo, sino con sus pensamientos.

—… _¿Qué me está pasando? No, debo seguir fingiendo todo…Me falta conocer a su familia todavía para llegar a la otra etapa_—pensó sintiéndose algo confundido por todo lo ocurrido. —…N-No, esto no se va a repetir, porque nuestra relación, es una mentira.

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p><em>Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado n.n muchas gracias por los comentarios que me dan ánimo para seguir n.n<em>

_Saludos, cuídense!_

_Atte. J.H_


	7. Los suegros Taisho

_~Los suegros Taisho~_

* * *

><p>—Bueno, ahí tienes un cuarto del otro lado, tú te duermes allí y yo en el mío—le ordenaba Sesshomaru mientras le señalaba la puerta.<p>

—Está bien, señor—asintió ella al acercarse hacia la puerta, cuando entro a la habitación, al parecer ya estaba ocupada, vio toda la decoración colorida del cuarto, se asomo para ver las fotografías una por cada una, se quedo sorprendida. —Este es la habitación de Inuyasha y de Kikyo. —dijo al salir rápido de ahí, cerrando bruscamente la puerta.

— ¿Qué haces? —Pregunto este al arquear una ceja, —Te dije que vayas a dormir en la otra habitación.

—Sí, lo sé, señor Sesshomaru, pero hay alguien más durmiendo en esa habitación. —contesto la joven al señalar una fotografía de Inuyasha.

—… ¿Qué ocurre con eso? Di que es tu habitación y listo.

—Yo no soy la dueña de la mansión Taisho. —contradijo estando seria.

Ambos se miraron mutuamente, se odiaban, Sesshomaru se arrepentía de hacer esta clase de cosas solo para recibir una herencia. —Entonces, duérmete en el sofá—le ordeno este sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

— ¡¿Qué?! —reacciono ella alterada, porque se esperaba algo mas, mas caballeroso de su parte pero eso de dormir en un sofá, no era nada lindo. —No.

— ¿Qué dices? —le dirige la mirada.

—Eso, no dormiré en un sofá, me esperaba algo mas caballeroso de tu parte—respondió Kagome al explicarle como seria ser un buen novio.

—No entiendo. —dijo estando serio.

— ¿Quieres tener la herencia sí o no?

— ¡Pues claro que sí! —exclamo Sesshomaru contestando aquella pregunta, vio como su secretaria hizo una mueca molesta, ese típico berrinche de niña chiquita.

—Con esa actitud, ninguna chica se te va acercar—insinuaba ella al reírse por lo que dijo.

El muchacho se quedo mirándola de manera indiferente, no sabía que contradecirle, porque por algún motivo…Ella tenía razón. Aunque le cueste creerlo.

Ellos dos se dividieron los lugares para dormir, Kagome se fue a la cama mientras que el se fue a dormir al sofá. Esta fue una victoria más para ella, pero quería terminar con todo esto de una buena vez, aparte al meditarlo muchas veces: no tenia opción, porque era un favor inesperado que le pidió su 'amo'.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Durante la mañana del día siguiente, ellos dos escucharon golpeteos en la puerta de esta habitación. — ¿Quiénes? —pregunto Kagome al abrir los ojos.

—_Kagome, somos nosotros, tus suegros_—hablo Inu al seguir golpeando la puerta, —_Queremos hablar con ustedes dos._

—Esperen un momento—hablo la joven.

La pelinegra se levanto de la cama de un salto, le tiro una almohada hacia su pareja quien seguía durmiendo como un tronco; pero fallo, al intentarlo nuevamente, Sesshomaru se levanto de golpe y se le acerco hacia su secretaria estando enfadado.

— ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! —preguntaba con voz alta.

—Cállate, tus padres vinieron a hablar con nosotros—le respondía por lo bajo y con discreción.

— ¿En serio? —frunció el ceño, cuando el muchacho vio que la puerta se estaba abriendo de apoco, el se metió rápido en la cama, pero también obligando a su secretaria que fue llevada entre sus brazos para ser acostada nuevamente. —Pasen.

En ese momento, Irasue e Inu entraron en el cuarto, al ver todo el desastre dentro de la habitación, ambos comenzaron a pensar mal. Pero trataron de dejar eso a un lado, Sesshomaru notaba esas sonrisas falsas, algo no estaba bien.

— ¿Ocurre algo?

—Claro que sí. —contesto Irasue estando seria.

—Seguimos sin entender su relación. —Aclaraba Inu Taisho frunciendo el ceño, — ¿Por qué ahora y no antes?

—P-Porque…Fue por ustedes, en especial por mi madre—contestaba el joven sin ni siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

—Sesshomaru tiene razón, yo sabía que nuestra relación no sería aceptada—musito la de azabache al desviar la mirada.

—L-Lo siento, no creí que fuera…tan malo todo esto —se disculpaba Irasue.

—Bueno, aceptamos su relación…Ahora descansen.

—Por cierto, hable con tu madre, Kagome. Y ella me dijo que vayas para tu casa con tu novio—le aviso Irasue antes de retirarse.

— ¿En serio? ¡Que alegría! —dijo con emoción, no podía creer la gran noticia, pero sus ánimos fueron bajando cuando se acordó que tenía que llevar a su 'amo'. Además, se puso nerviosa cuando vio que Irasue le hacía señas con sus dedos e ojos, como diciendo –_'te estoy vigilando'-. _— ¿Viste lo que yo vi?

—Claramente, mi madre te está vigilando—asintió Sesshomaru percatado.

—Niño de mamá—bromeaba la chica, mientras que se cubría su boca con la palma de su mano.

—…Mujeres—murmuro por lo bajo.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>xD No solo Inuyasha fue el ex novio de Kagome, habrá una persona más… Jajaj. Eso quería aclarar. En fin, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir mi fic <strong>_

_**Sé que tarde un poco, es que ando escribiendo un fic de terror xD para el reto de Halloween jejej :D, discúlpenme si tarde. Igual ya lo subi, pero ando escribiendo las continuaciones de ese fanfic, también tenía planeado escribir otro más de terror…xD**_

_**Nada mas que decir, pero sigo agradeciendo mucho por sus comentarios :3 nos vemos en el próximo capitulo jejeje :D**_

_**¡Saludos, cuídense!**_

_**Atte. J.H**_


	8. Mal pensados

_~Mal pensados~_

* * *

><p>—<em>Kagome, déjate llevar<em>—escuchaba Sesshomaru quien estaba apoyado contra la puerta, oyendo las conversaciones de los otros dos.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo Sesshomaru? —pregunto Kikyo al verlo de esa manera.

—Shh, silencio, ese bastardo se está acostando con mi secretaria—contesto permaneciendo en el mismo lugar y sin mirar a su cuñada.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Exclamo alterada, —Esto no quedara así.

— ¡Cállate, mujer!

En ese momento, Kikyo acompaño a Sesshomaru para seguir escuchando la conversación de Kagome y de Inuyasha.

—_Inuyasha ¿oíste eso?_

—_No, cállate que no me dejas concentrar en que parte te la puedo colocar_.

De apoco, el rostro de Kikyo comenzó a ponerse rojo de la furia, en cambio, Sesshomaru seguía con el mismo rostro que reflejaba tranquilidad e seriedad a la vez, pero en realidad, en su interior mostraba todo lo contrario aunque no quiera admitirlo.

—_I-Inuyasha por ahí n-no_ —ellos dos escucharon esa voz temblorosa de la joven.

—_K-Kagome si sigues así, no podre continuar._

—_Colócala en esta zona_—dijo la secretaria al hacer un pequeño gemido de dolor.

Con lo que escucharon ellos dos, fue suficiente para que Kikyo se apresurara para abrir la puerta interrumpiendo la escena.

— ¡Eres un maldito Inuyasha! —grito estando molesta con su futuro esposo.

— ¡Eres una traidora! —levanto la voz Sesshomaru estando molesto, pero ambos se callaron cuando vieron la patética escena que fue interrumpida, al parecer Kagome se estaba probando una bota de cuero que le pertenecía a Kikyo y Inuyasha trataba de quitársela forcejeando, aunque en este caso estaba por colocarle una crema para retirar la bota.

— ¿Pero que dicen ustedes dos? —pregunto el joven mientras que retiraba la bota.

—Lo siento Kikyo, creí que la bota me quedaba a mi—decía ella estando sonrojada al haber escuchado todo lo que dijeron los otros dos. —Inuyasha me dijo que esta bota no te entra, entonces prefirió dármela a mí.

—…D-Discúlpenme, es que creí…—hablaba estando avergonzada por pensar mal.

Sesshomaru permaneció en silencio, no sabía que decir respecto al momento incomodo pero el tema es que, fue un mal pensado todo este tiempo aunque no fue el único en pensar de esa manera. Tanto como Inuyasha, Kagome se estaba riendo del momento más gracioso por la que han pasado.

—Sesshomaru, eres ridículo en pensar así. —le decía su medio hermano mientras que, le tomaba de la mano a su futura esposa. Ellos dos se retiraron del lugar, dejando a Sesshomaru con Kagome.

— ¡¿Cómo puedes decir que te traicione…?!

—…

—Creo que no me conoces lo suficiente, siempre te fui fiel. —le decía la joven estando de brazos cruzados e inclinaba la cabeza.

—S-Solo pensé mal. —admitía sin ni siquiera dirigirle la mirada, al verla otra vez, noto que estaba dolorida por eso, sin pensarlo dos veces; la agarro del brazo de manera brusca para robarle un tierno beso…

—…No quise decir que me traicionaste…K-Kag. —hablo al romper el beso, aun no podía llamarla por su nombre, ni él sabe _¿Por qué? _Le cuesta tanto.

—Etto…no era necesario eso. —musito estando ruborizada.

—No importa, ya lo hice. —contradijo al darle la espalda.

— ¿Estuviste celoso de Inuyasha? —interrogo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—…—la miro de reojo. — ¿Es obligatorio responder?

—N-No pero…

—Entonces, olvídalo. —interrumpió al salir de la habitación, dejándola sola.

—_Algún día tendrá que admitir_—se decía en su mente. —_En mi opinión, Sesshomaru Taisho estuvo celoso y es la primera vez que lo veo así…_

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>n.n me alegra mucho saber que les gusta mucho este fanfic n.n… Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, espero que este capítulo les guste… -Un poco de humor no hace daño ¿no? Jajjaa- :P disfruten este capitulo jejjeje…<strong>_

_**Nos vemos en el próximo cap.**_

_**Atte. J.H :3**_


	9. El viaje

_~El viaje~_

* * *

><p>— ¿Tus padres no vendrán con nosotros? —preguntaba Kagome mientras subía al avión privado.<p>

—No, ellos vendrán cuando me quede bien con tu familia, ya falta poco—contesto Sesshomaru quedando de brazos cruzados.

— ¡Hola a todos! —exclamo Inuyasha trayendo las valijas de su mujer y las de él.

— ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí? —pregunto su medio hermano, al fruncir el ceño.

—Papá dijo que podemos ir con ustedes…—respondió Inuyasha mientras que, forcejeaba para que su valija pudiera guardarse.

—Relájense ustedes dos, nosotros queremos disfrutar en la pequeña isla—hablaba Kikyo con una sonrisa simpática. —Además, quiero conocer personalmente a tu madre, Kagome.

—Jeje, e-ella se va alegrar mucho—rio nerviosa.

— ¿Dijiste isla? —hablaron al unisonó los hermanos Taisho.

Tanto como Inuyasha, Sesshomaru no sabía nada de que su secretaria venia de una isla que esta distanciada de la sociedad. —Naci en La Isla Kyushu—aclaraba la de azabache mostrando una sonrisa torcida. —Pero me mude aquí en Tokyo.

— ¿A dónde vamos, señor Sesshomaru? —preguntaba el piloto.

—a La Isla Kyushu.

La de azabache le sonrió de lado, no podía creer que tuvieron que llegar hasta estas instancias de una relación falsa, todavía tiene un mal presentimiento respecto a su familia, porque uno nunca sabe como reaccionara su madre al enterarse que se iba a casar con una persona conocida.

—_Tranquilo Sesshomaru, todo esto va terminar pronto_—pensaba el de cabellos plateados, el sentía las miradas pesadas de Inuyasha y Kikyo, porque tenía ese presentimiento de que ellos estaban en este avión apropósito, es decir, para estar atentos a la relación de él con su secretaria.

—Y Kagome… Dime ¿Cómo es tu familia? —pregunto Kikyo estando atenta.

—Pues…Ehmm tranquilos, mi madre se hizo famosa con ese libro de "_Una boda de mentira_"—contestaba ella al sonreír de lado. —Le diré que te de su autógrafo.

— ¿Habrá otro libro? —volvió a preguntar estando emocionada.

—Lo único que sé es que pensaba escribir un libro basándose en ese mismo, pero el titulo aun no lo sé. —respondió al desviar su mirada.

—Espero llegar pronto, porque quiero conocer a tu familia—insinuó Sesshomaru fingiendo una sonrisa.

—Vaya, no me lo esperaba—musito Inuyasha estando de brazos cruzados y frunciendo el ceño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¿Confías en el señor Sesshomaru? —pregunto Jaken un poco preocupado por cómo se estaba pasando de la línea.

—Sigo dudando en su boda, Jaken —contesto Inu Taisho mientras seguía mirando el cielo azul. —De todas formas, puede que se arrepienta de lo que está haciendo.

— ¿Lo dices por Kagome? —pregunto Irasue percatada por lo que decía su marido.

—No, ella seguirá haciendo lo que él le ordene…—tomo una pausa para tragar saliva, —Pero llegara un momento en donde, Sesshomaru se enamore de verdad.

—Como ocurrió con nosotros dos…—murmuraba Irasue con vos desanimada, —Después te fuiste con Izayoi.

—Aun así, las protejo a las dos.

—Lo sé.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que les guste este capítulo, perdón si tarde un poco en actualizar…Es que ahora en la facultad me están haciendo trabajar mucho ._. osea con los trabajos finales, por eso actualice mi perfil con algunos fanfic que tengo incompletos…En fin, hare lo posible para seguir actualizando este fanfic y el del reto de Halloween, "La silueta" por si quieren pasen a leerlo xD tiene un poco de gore jajaja…<strong>_

_**¡Saludos Cuídense!**_

_**Atte. J.H**_

_**PD: Muchas gracias por sus comentarios n.n me alegra que les guste este fic xD, les dare una pista del próximo capítulo, vuelven los celos… xD**_


	10. La familia Higurashi

_~La familia Higurashi. ~_

* * *

><p>— ¡Ya llego Kagome! —gritaba Sango mientras le avisaba a los demás.<p>

Todos vieron como el avión privado aterrizaba en una zona despejada, Bankotsu fue a revisar para creer que era ella. Souta estaba emocionado por volver a ver a su hermana mayor.

— ¿Qué es todo esto? —pregunto Sesshomaru al salir del avión.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —interrogo el pelinegro quedando de brazos cruzados, —Se supone que la que llega es Kagome.

— ¡Aquí estoy! —exclamo Kagome al bajar de golpe por las escaleras, llevándose consigo su equipaje, ella miro a todo su alrededor, amistades y su familia. —Me alegra volver a casa.

— ¡Hermana! —grito Souta al abrazarla con fuerza.

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha y Kikyo, bajaban tranquilamente por las escaleras, cada uno con su equipaje, tanto como Inuyasha, su medio hermano observaban de una manera amenazante a Bankotsu, porque él se había ofrecido en ayudar a la muchacha. Kikyo se reía en silencio, cosa que ellos dos no lo notaban, — ¡Oye! ¿Quieres que te ayude? —interrogo al asomarse hacia su secretaria.

— ¿Quién es este sujeto? —pregunto el pelinegro mirándolo de manera indiferente.

—Yo pregunte primero. —decía el de cabellos plateados, al sujetar del brazo a la joven.

—Etto… Sesshomaru, el es Bankotsu…Un viejo amigo de la infancia. —le presentaba ella estando nerviosa por el incomodo momento que estaba pasando.

— ¿Sesshomaru?

— ¿Bankotsu?

La muchacha le tapo la boca al joven quien agarraba su equipaje, para que no diga nada más. Kagome volvió a sentirse nerviosa al ver esa rara chispa de miradas amenazantes. —_Esto no me está gustando para nada._ —se dijo en su mente.

— ¿Qué hace ese sujeto en un lugar hogareña como este?—le preguntaba el muchacho, mirándole disimuladamente a su nueva competencia.

—El es mi…mi… Jefe, el me dijo que necesitaba vacaciones y lo traje aquí. Para que disfrute—respondió ella al suspirar exhausta, noto que su compañera se había acercado hacia su "amo".

— ¿Señor Sesshomaru? ¿Qué hace aquí? —interrogaba la castaña quedando sorprendida por su presencia, tampoco no se esperaba la visita de Inuyasha y de Kikyo.

— ¿Acaso no sabes nada, Sango? —pregunto la novia de Inuyasha, al fruncir el ceño, porque se suponía que era su mejor amiga y que supuestamente las amigas se cuentan todo…

— ¿Kikyo? Si se algo pero creí que…No vendrían a este lugar. —contesto percatada.

—Entonces, no es necesario preguntarle a Sesshomaru. —Insinuaba la pelinegra al guiñarle un ojo, —Tú deberías controlar a tu chico…

En ese momento, la castaña le dirigió la mirada a Miroku, quien ponía esa cara de ingenuo porque no entendía nada respecto a las charlas de mujeres, su mejor amigo también estaba con él, pero al parecer tenía esa mirada amenazante sobre aquel muchacho que seguía acompañando a Kagome hasta la casa…

—Ese sujeto no me agrada—musito Sesshomaru estando de brazos cruzados, pero aun seguía caminando para entrar a la casa de su secretaria.

—A mi menos— agrego su medio hermano estando en la misma posición que este. _— ¿Acaso el no fue quien la dejo o fue al revés?_ —pensó extrañado.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Todos sus conocidos vinieron a la casa de cuatro de la familia Higurashi, el clima era agradablemente soleado, aparte de que estaba ubicada un poco cerca del mar y llevaban a una corta distancia del bosque, viéndola de lejos era como ver la casa _ideal_; Dentro del hogar, la decoración era prácticamente colorida, con colores un poco cálidos y de muebles costosos, chimenea grande para superar el invierno, era como una especie de cabaña y muy ambientada al toque familiar e hogareña. Para las nuevas visitas, les parecía un lugar muy agradable… Sin embargo, les pareció extraño ver mientras que, caminaban por el pequeño pueblo que había en cada local, ropas, supermercados, etc. Con el apellido Higurashi.

—Señorita Kikyo ¿cierto? —Se acercaba la madre de Kagome, — ¿Tú eres la joven que leyó mi libro?

— ¡Claro que sí! Me encanto—respondió emocionada. — ¿Cómo se inspiro? O ¿Por quién se baso?

—Viéndolo de ese lado, fue por un antiguo amor que me obligaba a casarme con el…—respondió con voz serena, delante de todos los presentes.

— ¿Antiguo amor? —repitió Inuyasha y Sesshomaru al unisonó.

—Bueno, hablamos de eso en otro momento. —sugería ella al ver que su hija estaba un poco distanciada de su futuro esposo. —Kagome, hija, ¿Por qué no le das un beso a tu novio?

— ¡¿Qué?! —reaccionaron ambos jóvenes percatados.

— ¿Novio? —menciono Bankotsu confundido, voltea hacia atrás, observando que al jefe de su ex novia, sus ojos se dilataron al ver que ese sujeto frio y serio, le había agarrado de manera brusca por la cintura para robarle un beso a ella. Una parte de este parecía caerse a pedazos…—_Esto no quedara así…_—pensó molesto.

—Que viva la feliz pareja—hablo el abuelo al abrazar a ambos.

— ¡Aww…que vivan los novios!—exclamo la señora Higurashi, estando emocionada por la felicidad de su hija…

—Me sorprende que Sesshomaru se comporte así. —murmuro por lo bajo Kikyo, Sango quien estaba cerca de ella, había escuchado ese comentario…

— ¿Acaso se enamoro de verdad? —se preguntaba Inuyasha al fruncir el ceño. —_Esto se pone interesante._ —se dijo en su mente, mientras que en su rostro se dibujaba una gran sonrisa.

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Discúlpenme por la demora D: como explique en mi fic de "La silueta" tuve un apagón, lo que no dije es que… tristemente en ese momento estaba escribiendo los siguientes capítulos para este fic, ya que para el reto de Halloween lo tenía guardado y preparado para subirlo, bueno, el tema es que perdi como dos capítulos que iba a dejar durante este finde semana…ahora tendre que volver a escribirlos D: …Por suerte, pude salvar este capitulo jeje… No se preocupen, tratare de actualizar lo mas rápido posible <strong>__** n.n **_

_**Agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios, y tomarse el tiempo para leerlos jejej **__** n.n **_

_**¡Saludos y cuídense!**_

_**Atte. J.H**_


	11. El celoso

_῀ El celoso῀_

* * *

><p>—Así que él es tu jefe ¿no? —insinuaba Bankotsu al asomarse hacia Kagome, quien se distancio un poco de su "novio".<p>

—Sí, él es mi jefe Sesshomaru Taisho. —respondió mostrando una sonrisa torcida.

—Me sorprende.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque cuando hablábamos por teléfono, siempre hablabas mal de ese sujeto…—tomo una pausa, —Hasta te quejabas por lo mal que te trataba.

Kagome desviaba la mirada, tras recordar lo estricto y gruñón que era su "amo", pero de todas formas tenía que hacerlo, por el trato en que acordaron entre ellos. Se tocaba los labios, memorizando la escena que hicieron frente a todos los presentes, sin dudas, fue como…Si ambos eran novios de verdad. Sin embargo, había un gran secreto detrás de la típica _pareja de tortolitos._

—Lo sé, Bankotsu, pero yo me voy a casar con él. —insinuaba ella al darle la espalda.

— ¡¿Qué?!

Tanto como Inuyasha y Kikyo, se quedaron observando a ese par, que estuvieron hablando casi todo el día en el balcón. El muchacho comenzaba a sospechar sobre aquellos dos _¿serán novios? _Lo dudaba, le dio un sorbo a su copa de champagne, algo le decía que su medio hermano tendrá un poco de competencia. Kikyo miraba a su cuñado, quien estaba platicando con su suegra, al notar los gestos que hacia la madre de Kagome, supuso que estaba muy ansiosa por saber más…

—_Veo que está emocionada por el casamiento—_pensó al sonreír de lado, —Iré a buscar a Sesshomaru.

—Ve y dile que hay problemas. —sugería Inuyasha sin sacarle la mirada al pelinegro.

—Disculpen, sé que interrumpo una gran conversación. ¿Puedo llevármelo por un momento? —interrumpía la charla la joven al distanciarlo de la suegra.

—Vayan, luego seguimos hablando, Sesshomaru. —le decía ella al alejarse.

—Necesitaba que alguien me interrumpa—hablo con voz seria. —Ahora entiendo de donde saco toda esa energía positiva.

— ¿Lo dices por Kagome?

—Exactamente, tal palo tal la astilla. —insinuaba manteniendo esa cara de seriedad.

—Tienes problemas—le avisaba la joven, al hacerle algunas señas para que note a su supuesta "prometida". —Deberías tener cuidado de no perderla.

Sesshomaru vio lo que exactamente Kikyo le quería mostrar, ese muchacho al que vio en el principio de su llegada, no deja de mirarlo y calculando todo lo que hacía, viendo que su secretaria trataba de perderlo de vista pero este le seguía, como insistiéndole en algo. — ¡Hey!—la llamaba a su secretaria para luego, agarrarla bruscamente de la muñeca y se la llevaba a la planta alta de la casa Higurashi. La chica quedo con su espalda contra la pared, mientras que este apoyaba ambas manos en la pared para que no se escape. — ¡¿Qué ocurre con ese sujeto?! —interrogaba estando irritado.

—Etto…—se ponía nerviosa, —…No te interesa.

—Solo dilo, ¿Por qué tanto te persigue?—volvió a preguntar al mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

—… ¿Estas celoso?

—…—no dijo nada, la tomo del mentón para que le diga la respuesta que quería saber. — ¿Qué hay entre él y tú?

—…F-Fuimos novios—contesto al quitarse la mano de este. —Bankotsu es mi ex novio.

— ¿Qué dices? —Dijo al quedar un poco percatado, — ¿Ese idiota fue tu novio?

— ¡Él no es un idiota! —Lo defendía, —Él es un hombre caballeroso y romántico.

Los ojos del joven se abrieron un poco más al escuchar como su secretaria defendía al otro sujeto, se distancio de ella, cuando ella le hablaba con su voz ronca; al parecer nunca lo había olvidado…Al parecer, seguía amando a su ex novio. O solo le toma un cierto cariño.

—Entonces, eso es el para ti. —musito este inclinando la cabeza, escondiendo su mirada.

—…Sesshomaru ¿Te sientes bien? —pregunto estando extrañada. — ¿Es verdad?

— ¿Qué cosa? —ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada.

—Que usted est…—no termino de decir la palabra, ya que su boca fue interrumpida por un beso. Kagome intentó resistirse pero fue en vano y había cerrado sus ojos para disfrutarlo, porque el insistía con su beso: profundizando a un mas sus labios, quedaron así por unos seis minutos, este la soltó con delicadeza para alejarse.

—_Sesshomaru—_susurraba ella sonrojada.

—_Después de todo, si era verdad._ _—_se dijo en su mente_._

—Vaya, el señor Sesshomaru si estaba celoso—murmuraba por lo bajo Kagome al ver que ya no estaba en la planta alta.

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que les guste este capítulo, perdón si tarde mucho en actualizar, como aclare en mi fic "En tu territorio" tuve algunos asuntos familiares y otros temas que mencione ahí, pero en fin, regrese :3 y muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios :3 ¡gracias! Tambien por seguir este fanfic XD cosa que hace poco vi la película "La propuesta" y no me canso de verla jajja :P bueno, espero que les guste <strong>__**. **_

_**¡Saludos y cuídense!**_

_**Atte. J.H**_


	12. El accidente

_῀"El accidente" ῀_

* * *

><p>Los días fueron pasando rápidamente, Kagome notaba mucho los disimulados acercamientos por parte de Bankotsu, a lo que ella solo se alejaba, evitándolo por su amo y también para que sus planes salgan bien. Ella tenía que admitir que ya no amaba a Bankotsu como antes, que haya rechazado el matrimonio fue por temor a que la lastimaran…O más bien, no se sentía preparada para estas cosas.<p>

Durante la mañana de aquel domingo, ella admiraba desde la ventana el bello paisaje, el cielo azul, las aves…Todo. Le agradaba el este ambiente, pero de apoco comenzaba a dudar de los planes que estaba realizando junto con su amo…-"_¿Esta bien lo que estoy haciendo?"- _Se podría preguntar ella al ver nuevamente adentro de su habitación. Sesshomaru no estaba.

—… ¿Se habrá ido? —se preguntó en su mente. Escuchaba el grito de Bankotsu, quien la llamaba por su nombre. –_"Kagome, ven a desayunar"- _se quedó paralizada al darse cuenta que su ex se quedó a dormir. —No lo puedo creer…

De pronto, la puerta se abre discretamente, era Kikyo quien también estaba con su cara reflejando sorpresa. — ¿Quién es ese chico Kagome? —le pregunto al apoyar sus manos en los hombros de ella.

Higurashi inclino un poco la cabeza, tenía que decirle la verdad a la futura esposa de Inuyasha, pero no quería…No quería rendirse aun. Así que prefirió decirle quien era ese chico, en vez de contar la verdad de "la boda de mentira". —Bankotsu, es mi ex novio, Kikyo—le decía inclinando un poco la cabeza, —Estoy avergonzada.

—Entiendo, con razón que te sigue…Hasta se quedó a dormir. —hablaba la pelinegra estando de brazos cruzados, —_Espero que Inuyasha le advierta a su medio hermano—_pensaba en aquel momento.

— ¿Ocurre algo Kikyo? —interrogo al mirarla de manera ingenua.

—Eh? No nada, nada. —se percató un poco de la muchacha. —Te espero abajo, ¿Si?

—De acuerdo. —acepto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto, en el patio de adelante, Sesshomaru se encontraba sentado en el césped, parecía que estaba meditando pero en realidad, estaba en un estado pensativo; por cómo se ha comportado últimamente ante su secretaria. —_ ¿Qué me está pasando?_ _—_se decía en su mente al sentir la suave brisa que jugaba con su cabello. —_Yo nunca actué de esta manera._ _—_continuaba tratando de hallar alguna forma de evitar casarse por otras razones sentimentales. —…De alguna forma, todo tiene que ir bien. —murmuro por lo bajo.

—"_¡Oye Sesshomaru!"_ _—_escuchaba este, haciendo que lo saque de sus pensamientos. Del otro lado, venia Inuyasha estando de brazos cruzados. — ¿Qué quieres ahora?

—Advertirte algo. —dijo el joven cuando se sentaba al lado de su medio hermano.

— ¿Advertirme de qué? ¿De mi casamiento quizás? —musitaba este frunciendo el ceño y mirando de manera horizontal.

—No, aunque sí. Seré breve y sincero. —aclaraba tomando una pausa. —Si todo esto llega a ser una mentira, nuestro padre llegara de visita. Otra cosa, ten cuidado con Bankotsu, podrá ser el primer novio de Kagome, pero él no es el único que sabe cómo llegar a su corazón.

— ¿Eso es todo? —interrogo sin dirigirle la mirada. —De nuestro padre, no te preocupes, será bienvenido a mi boda. Y sobre ese Bankotsu…Da por seguro que no dejare que este en mis planes. —hablo mostrando una mirada fría.

—A parte, yo te digo esto porque pase por lo mismo. —musito Inuyasha al llevarse sus brazos por la nuca.

— ¿E-En Serio, tú y ella?

—Si pero no duro mucho y ese Bankotsu quería hacer lo posible para separarnos. Y lo hizo. —respondía al tragar saliva de manera nervioso. —Por eso, apareció Kikyo.

_***Flash Black***_

La de azabache recibió un beso por parte de su ex novio, a lo su actual novio lo había visto con sus propios ojos, quedando anonadado, su amiga de la infancia estaba presente, ni ella se lo esperaba porque podía ver mucho futuro en ellos dos, en Inuyasha y Kagome.

—Kagome ¿te quieres casar conmigo? —preguntaba el pelinegro estando delante de los conocidos de la joven, Kikyo y Inuyasha.

Ambos estaban completamente shockeados al ver tal acción proviniendo de este, Kikyo no sabía qué hacer, pero al ver que su amigo de la infancia estaba destrozado, cuando vio que ese chico le robo un beso a su novia y luego proponerle matrimonio, paso muy rápido.

—Inuyasha, mejor vámonos. —insinuó la joven al tomarle de la mano.

—Kikyo…Siempre estuviste ahí. —musito el muchacho al abrazarla con fuerza.

—Siempre estaré ahí, Inuyasha.

_***Fin del Flash Black***_

—Desde entonces, me quede con Kikyo. —Le hablaba Inuyasha al fingir una sonrisa, —Todavía, dudaba si hice lo correcto, porque aun puedo luchar por ella…

— ¡¿Qué?! —Reaccionaba Sesshomaru estando perplejo, —_Otro más quiere competir por ella—_se dijo en su mente sin dejar de mirar a su medio hermano. En aquel momento, se levantó del césped, para dirigirse nuevamente hacia la "mansión hogareña Higurashi" para ir a hablar otra vez, con su secretaria.

Subió por las escaleras, estando apresurado, cuando abrió de manera brusca la puerta de aquella habitación, Higurashi no estaba. Suspira intranquilo. Entra al baño para quitarse su vestimenta, para tomar un baño.

—Qué raro, Inuyasha me dijo que Sesshomaru subió a mi habitación. —dijo Kagome al abrir la puerta. Al no verlo por acá, comenzó a desvestirse en el cuarto, pensando que ella iba a entrar al baño; abrió el ropero para sacar una toalla de color violeta.

—_Maldición, olvide mi toalla—_se dijo en su mente este al abrir lentamente la puerta del baño, saliendo desnudo de ahí, Kagome dio media vuelta para ir al baño que estaba dentro de su habitación, a una sola puerta de la derecha, se chocó con su jefe que no lo esperaba venir de ese lado…

Ambos cayeron al suelo, el arriba de ella, estando desnudos…Pero la toalla violeta los dividía para que rosaran con su piel. Ellos sonrojados, se miraron mutuamente, todo se detuvo.

—Sesshomaru…

—…K-Kag…

Este accidente causo que algo más los uniera, y que se sientan atraídos. Pero Sesshomaru se estaba a punto de levantar cuando…

— ¡Toma! —exclamo sonrojada Kagome al lanzarle una almohada para que su jefe se cubriera esa zona. — ¿Qué necesitabas? —pregunto al cubrirse con su toalla.

—U-Una toalla—contesto cortante, vio cómo su fiel secretaria se encargaba de buscarle una toalla blanca para entregárselo, este solo asintió con la cabeza, ni siquiera le agradeció por haberle encontrado la toalla. Ella solo se quedó esperando afuera del baño (estando en el cuarto) sentada en su cama.

—_Termina rápido que quiero bañarme._ —le hablaba la de azabache del otro lado de la puerta.

—Tranquila, no tardare nada.

—_Tendremos cena en familia_—insinuaba ella al apoyar su espalda contra la puerta.

—Lo sé.

Algo más hubo en aquel accidente, porque cuando se cruzaron…al parecer pudieron leer lo que uno del otro estaba mostrando en sus ojos.

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Discúlpenme que tarde en actualizar, últimamente estuve tomando una semana de descanso, ya que hace poco termine el primer año en la facultad <strong>__**, tratare de actualizar este fic y con los otros que tengo, pero hasta ahora no tengo ninguna novedad de mi netbook ._. osea todos los otros fic que tenía…no están en mi nueva notebook. Espero recuperarlos :s …En fin espero que les haya gustado este capitulo n.n **_

_**¡Me despido por hoy!**_

_**Sayonara! :D Atte. J.H**_


	13. La manta para hacer hijos

_῀"La manta para hacer hijos" ῀_

* * *

><p>Eran las nueve de la noche, él había arreglado su propia cama en el suelo, tirando frazadas, sabanas y almohadas. En cambio, ella se dormía en su cómoda cama, ambos necesitaban un largo descanso por todo lo que va pasando al transcurso de los días, faltaba una semana para la boda.<p>

Sesshomaru no podía dormir pues de apoco algo lo atormentaba, se le hacía un nudo en la garganta, volvió a dudar respecto a la boda, ya que de apoco le estaba tomando un cierto cariño a su novia de mentira, al no poder dormir se levantó del suelo para admirar; a la hermosa secretaria. —_Estoy pasando la línea... ¿Que estoy haciendo? ¿Porque no dejo de mirarla?_ _—_se preguntaba en su mente, escucho unos ruidos proviniendo del otro lado de la puerta.

—"_Sesshomaru, Kagome tengo que entregarle un regalo"_ _—_al escuchar esa voz masculina y débil, supuso que se trataba del abuelo de su secretaria. —Maldición. —hablo por lo bajo.

Este se apresuró en levantar todas las cosas que estaban tiradas en el suelo, para que ese anciano no sospechara nada, acomodo todo y despertó apoyando su mano en la cintura de ella, —Oye, despierta, tenemos visitas. —le hablaba con voz baja.

— ¿Quién? —pregunto estando un poco dormida.

—Es tu abuelo.

Se exalto sin gritar, su novio de mentira, le explicaba lo que tenía que hacer en este momento…Fingir que estaban durmiendo acurrucados como cucharitas. — ¿Pasen? —ordeno Kagome, al sentir el cálido abrazo que "fingía" el joven.

— ¿Interrumpo algo? —pregunto el ansiando al traer una manta, de color rojo con detalles bordo y negro.

—N-No—respondieron al unísono.

—Oh! Igual discúlpenme, les traje esto que ha pasado por generaciones de la familia Higurashi—hablaba el abuelo, mientas que ponía sobre las sabanas de estos dos.

—Gracias abuelo, pero ¿Qué es esto? —interrogo su nieta sin entender nada.

—Es la manta para hacer hijos—aclaraba su respuesta dejando a los otros dos con la boca abierta.

— ¿Hijos? —repitió Sesshomaru, mientras que una gotita caía por su nuca. —_ ¿Acaso este señor quiere nietos?_

— ¡Abuelo! —reacciono alterada. —Pero que cosas dices—decía sonrojada y ocultaba su rubor entre las sabanas.

—Tu abuelo no es el único que quiere nietos, Kagome. Yo también quiero que tengas un hijo—interrumpió su madre al entrar en su habitación.

— ¡Mamá! —exclamo con vergüenza. —Pueden retirarse…

— ¡_Hasta la señora Higurashi quiere que tengamos un hijo!_ _—_Pensaba Sesshomaru sin ni siquiera salir del shock, esto le sorprendió mucho porque nunca lo hubiera pensado de esa manera, —_El primogénito Taisho_—volvió a pensar con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, después de la boda y un hijo, serían las dos cosas definitivas para obtener su herencia como primer hijo de Inu Taisho. — ¿Podrían retirarse?

— ¿Qué?

—S-Si, los dejaremos solos con la manta para tener hijos. —hablaron al mismo tiempo el anciano y su suegra, para después retirarse de allí, dándole privacidad a estos dos.

—Al fin se fueron. —suspira el joven al acariciarle la mejilla.

— ¿Q-Que se te ocurrió ahora? —interrogaba la pelinegra sospechando de aquel.

—Podríamos intentarlo ¿no? —le contestaba al hablarle con esa voz seductora, Kagome se ruborizo una vez más, aunque su reacción fue un codazo en el estómago de Sesshomaru para distanciarlo un poco.

—E-En este momento, no. —Contesto desviando la mirada, —Y me disculpo por el codazo que le di.

—Si sigues negándote de esa manera, no te aumentare el sueldo—contradecía para volver a negociar una vez más. Noto que su secretaria había abierto los ojos como si fueran platos, conocía muy bien esa reacción, de alguna forma ella caería a sus pies.

—… ¿Quieres que llame a tu padre? —le amenazaba al sonreír de manera picara. —Y le contare toda la verdad.

—…Mejor no.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Durante la mañana del día siguiente, la azabache estuvo paseando con su madre, para buscar algún local donde puedan diseñar o agregarle cosas al antiguo vestido de la señora Higurashi.

—Estoy muy feliz que vas a utilizar mi vestido, Kagome—le decía su madre mientras caminaban y observaban en cada vidriera que mostraban algunos diseños.

—Sí, estoy feliz por eso—fingió una sonrisa pero en su interior, estaba completamente dolorida. —_No quiero decepcionarte._

En la otra vereda, el sujeto salió corriendo atrás de unos ladroncillos, que eran prácticamente unos huérfanos que vivían en la calle.

— ¡Detengan a esos niños! —gritaba un kiosquero que veía a unos niños que robaban sus golosinas.

La niña tenía cabellos negros y ojos cafés llegando a una edad aproximadamente siete años, el otro era un niño de cinco años, pelirrojo de ojos verdes claros, casi un turquesa. Ambos eran unos huérfanos fugitivos de kiosco que vendía unos ricos dulces…

— ¡Apresúrate Shippo! —le decía Rin cuando estaban corriendo siendo perseguidos por ese señor.

—Sí. —asintió Shippo. Ellos tomaron un atajo, perdiéndolo de vista al señor, pero no se esperaban que la otra vereda venia una joven llevándose consigo una caja grande y blanca.

Cuando se chocaron, por suerte, la caja no fue abierta, sino que la madre de Kagome logro atrapar la caja que contenía el vestido de bodas. Higurashi se quedó observando como aquellos niños huían pidiendo _perdón_.

— ¿Quiénes son esos niños? —se preguntaba ella al verlos con lastima por la vestimenta rota que tenían. —Pobrecitos.

—Kagome, debemos irnos.

—S-Sí.

Kagome Higurashi comenzó a pensar respecto a tener hijos con Sesshomaru Taisho, el tema era depende de cómo salgan las cosas…De apoco algo nuevo está surgiendo en ella, pero no quería demostrarlo ante su "amo"…Y sobre aquellos niños, supuso que podría adoptarlos…

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado n.n nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, ya se acerca la boda de estos dos… :3<strong>_

_**¡Saludos y cuídense!**_

_**Atte. J.H**_


	14. La chica que admite y se confiesa

_῀"La chica que admite y se confiesa." ῀_

* * *

><p>Inuyasha escupía el jugo tras escuchar lo que le decía su medio hermano, no podía creer que fue capaz de decirle esas cosas a su "prometida", <em>¿tener un hijo?<em> Eso sí que era ir apresurado y más que, no se lo imaginaba a estos juntos y ni siquiera como padres…Sesshomaru seguía enojado por la forma que se reía el idiota.

— Vaya, te apuraste mucho Sesshomaru—decía Kikyo al reírse un poco. — ¿Ella también quiere tener un hijo?

—No lo sé. —respondió con voz serena.

Kikyo e Inuyasha se quedaron con la boca abierta _(de manera chibi)_ porque no sabía lo que pensaba su novia respecto a tener hijos, cuando vieron que Sesshomaru se distanciaba, ellos comenzaron a pensar sobre esos temas…Porque sería un gran paso para ambos.

El muchacho quería hablar de alguna forma con Kikyo, pero prefería preguntárselo después de la boda. Hasta el dudaba de su elección hacia su amiga de la infancia, pero a la vez, el cree que fue lo correcto; dejando a Kagome de lado, por Kikyo. Suspira y la vuelve a mirar mostrando esa mirada melancólica. —K-Kikyo. —la llamo captando su atención.

— ¿Qué ocurre amor? —pregunto con una sonrisa.

—T-Te amo. —respondió sonrojado.

—Yo también te amo, Inuyasha. —decía ella al besarle en su mejilla derecha y se retira de su habitación, dejando a un muchacho completamente ruborizado e tocándose su mejilla.

En el living , Sango y Miroku se quedaban hablando con la futura esposa de Sesshomaru, ella se reía con ellos, a pesar que ni siquiera se creían el matrimonio de estos dos…Para esta pareja, la relación de jefe y secretaria no se relacionaba de un día para el otro, Miroku, cree que todo esto es un sueño.

Y Sango, solo quiere ver feliz a Kagome depende de la persona, como era el hijo de su jefe, también se le hacía complicado por el hecho, de que ambos se llevaban mal…O más bien, Kagome siempre vivía quejándose de hijo mayor de Inu Taisho.

— ¿Estas segura que te casaras con él? —interrogo la castaña al verla fijamente a los ojos.

—S-Si—se ponía nerviosa la de azabache — ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—Porque cuesta imaginarlo, Kagome. —Contestaba Miroku estando de brazos cruzados, —Creíamos que Bankotsu o Inuyasha estarían contigo.

—Lo sé, pero no quiero volver al pasado. —Contradijo al inclinar la cabeza, —Ambos siempre y serán parte de mi vida, pero como amigos.

—Lo entendemos, pero dame una explicación mas concreta. —sugirió Sango frunciendo el ceño y quedándose de brazos cruzados, estos dos querían algún motivo por la cual no quería estar con uno de los dos nombrados.

—Bueno…—dijo al hacer una mueca, —Son muy simples los motivos.

— ¿Cuáles? —interrogo Miroku.

—Bankotsu, ya no lo amo porque el rompió mi relación de Inuyasha…—admitió y suspiro como si estuviera hartada de estas cosas, —Y Inuyasha, me dejo para estar con Kikyo.

—Está bien… ¿Y Sesshomaru? —le preguntaron al unísono.

—M-Me enamore de Sesshomaru—admitió al sentir algo cálido en su interior. —Y sí, quiero casarme con él. — Después de lo que dijo, Kagome Higurashi se levantó del sillón para salir a tomar aire fresco.

Sintió que alguien apoyaba su mano en el hombro, ella dio media vuelta y recibió un beso en sus labios por parte de su ex, mientras que otra persona los espiaba desde el balcón: maldiciendo profundamente a ese joven.

—…Bankotsu—susurro al separarse y llevándose sus dedos hacia sus labios. El pelinegro sonreía de manera victoriosa, al fin lo logro, quería recuperarla…Él quería ser quien se case con ella.

—Estoy sospechando de tu relación con tu jefecito. —le decía este al abrazarla con fuerza. —Quiero recuperarte, Kagome Higurashi. —aclaraba dándole un ramo de flores amarillas.

—…Bankotsu…Yo.

El pelinegro le tapaba su boca con otro beso. Y el otro que los espiaba, había roto su copa de vino puro. Después de todo lo que trato en hacer Bankotsu para reconquistarla, hablando sobre su pasado con ella, prepararle el desayuno, abrazarla, regalarle peluches con la palabra "_Te amo"…_Se lo expresaba de muchas maneras pero hubo algo que lo dejo perplejo.

—…—ella sin decirle nada le dio una bofetada en su mejilla izquierda, este no entendía nada.

— ¿Qué ocurre amor? —pregunto al llevarse su mano hacia su mejilla.

—…No me digas amor. —contradijo con voz fría. —…Lo nuestro termino hace mucho, Bankotsu.

—K-Kagome…

—Te amé, eso lo admito. Pero tú rompiste mi relación con Inuyasha. —dijo al retroceder.

—…Pero…Yo quería casarme contigo. —dijo al abrir una cajita roja mostrando un anillo que llevaba un diamante de color purpura. Ella se quedó paralizada por un momento, fue como si la historia de su pasado volvía a repetirse.

—…Bankotsu…Yo… —tomo una pausa para cerrar esa cajita. —Ya no te amo. —decía al darle la espalda, al principio la ponía triste, porque se esperaba más cosas de él. Pero la historia se repetía para ella y eso no quería. Sus labios temblaban un poco, se contenía las lágrimas porque lo que tenía que decir era su mayor confesión, porque esto le ardía mucho en su garganta de tanto guardárselo desde que estuvo descubriendo las reacciones y los actos del otro. Estaba decidida.

Todos las parejas presentes como, Inuyasha y Kikyo, Sango y Miroku, se habían quedado quietos y escuchando con atención a las palabras de aquella mujer, por suerte, la dueña de la casa, el abuelo y el hermano, no se encontraban en la casa…Ya que, se encargaron de buscar las decoraciones para la boda.

—Entonces… ¿A quién amas? —interrogo desafiando a su ex novia.

—…Sesshomaru Taisho. —Respondió estando colorada, —… ¡Yo me enamore de S-Sesshomaru Taisho!

Parecía que todo se detuvo, como que lo único que se escuchaba era las hojas de los árboles que se movían lentamente por el viento, Bankotsu había inclinado la cabeza, levantándose sin ni siquiera dirigirle la mirada a ella…Porque ella tenía razón. Acepto su rechazo.

—Lo siento pero eso es lo que siento, Bankotsu. —aclaraba Higurashi al apoyar su mano en el hombro.

—…Esta bien.

El pelinegro se retiró del territorio Higurashi, eso sí, llevándose una gran lección que no debe volver a hacer esas cosas…_El solo la quería porque alguien más la tiene_.

— ¿Crees que volverá? —preguntaba la castaña a su amiga.

—Obviamente sí, pero como amigo. —respondió cortante.

Desde el balcón, el de cabellos plateados se quedó anonadado al escuchar esa confesión. Suspiro nervioso cuando se presentaba para mirarse ante un espejo, —…Que hice—murmuro por lo bajo. —Aún tengo el descaro de mirarme al espejo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya faltaban tres días para la gran boda, todos los invitados estaban apresurados para ir a buscar sus trajes y otras sus vestidos como ir acompañadas de la novia…Nada podía arruinar esto.

El hijo mayor de Inu Taisho, caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación que compartía con su secretaria, él tenía un traje parecido al smoking blanco que tenía preparado para utilizar, pero este traje era una combinación de gris y blanco.

— ¿Nervioso? —le preguntaba Inuyasha, quien se acomodaba su corbata roja.

—N-No. —contesto frio y serio, aunque en el fondo era todo lo contrario.

—Sesshomaru, no te pongas nervioso, si tú también la amas de verdad—decía Kikyo al sonreír de lado, —Nunca dudes de lo que sientes.

—…Esta bien.

— ¿Interrumpo algo? —intervenía Inu Taisho al entrar como si nada.

— ¡Padre! —reaccionaron perplejos al ver que su padre había llegado a la mansión Higurashi.

—Vamos hijo, tu futura esposa te espera…—decía mostrando una gran sonrisa, cosa que hace rato no había visto sonreír de esa manera a su padre, tanto para Inuyasha y para Sesshomaru, esto si era una sorpresa.

— ¿Por qué viniste tres días antes de la boda? —pregunto su hijo menor al fruncir el ceño.

—Me quedare por estos días en la mansión, hasta que llegue el momento de la boda. —contesto aclarando más su motivo por llegar antes.

Esto se ponía más complicado, ya que Sesshomaru comenzó a sospechar sobre la llegada sorpresa de su padre, nadie se lo esperaba…Ni siquiera, Kagome, quien lo veía disimuladamente… a su jefe.

—_Estoy en problemas…—_pensó al tener un escalofrió.

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que les haya gustado :3 muchísimas gracias, por sus comentarios <strong>__** creo que capaz llegue a esta semana en terminar todo el fanfic :D falta poco para el final jejej :D**_

_**¡Nos vemos en el próximo!**_

_**¡Sayonara!**_

_**Atte. J.H **_


	15. La charla y el mentiroso

_῀La charla y el mentiroso ῀_

* * *

><p>Solo quedaban dos días para la boda, la decoración ya estaba, los invitados también…El vestido blanco, todo organizado para cuando llegue ese día, faltaba algo... <em>¿Pero qué?<em> Kagome había notado que Irasue, Izayoi, Inu Taisho y su madre, estaban hablando de manera grupal, como si algo estuvieran tramando.

— ¿Estás viendo lo mismo que yo? —le preguntaba Inuyasha viendo a su novia.

—Sí—asintió al mirarlos de manera extraña, —No creo que sea algo bueno.

En la cena de la noche del día anterior, fue lindo pero incómodo para los futuros marido y mujer, todos reunidos comiendo y hablando sobre ellos; al parecer las familias de ambos seguían hablando todavía, -_¿Cuándo van a terminar de parlotear?- _Diría Sesshomaru estando de brazos cruzados y mostrando esa típica cara de pocos amigos, en cambio, Kagome solo estaba nerviosa…nerviosa, no sabía _-¿Cómo cambiaba de tema?- _miro disimuladamente a su novio falso, para ver su expresión, no había cambiado nada, seguía igual, hasta que algo los sacaron de sus pensamientos.

—Kagome, Sesshomaru ¿Pueden venir al patio de atrás? —les llamaba la señora Higurashi.

Ellos asintieron pero haciendo muecas de desagrado, notando el lado malo o teniendo un mal presentimiento respecto a la juntada de adultos.

— ¿Sabes que nos van a decir? —interrogo Sesshomaru al quedarse parado en el medio del patio.

— ¿Crees que lo se? —contradijo negando con su otra pregunta. —Esto no será lindo.

Las sonrisas de Inu Taisho y de la señora Higurashi, fueron cambiadas de manera seria. La pareja de mentira, comenzó a ponerse nerviosa porque esas miradas eran muy fijas hacia ellos.

—Kagome, hija, ¿Estas segura que quieres casarte con él? —pregunto su madre dejándola en shock.

— ¿Y tú qué me dices Sesshomaru? —Interrogo de igual manera su padre al dirigirle la mirada, —Aun sigo dudando de tu noviazgo con ella.

—…—Kagome no sabía que decir, todo fue muy de golpe. Todavía seguía mirando a su madre, que parecía estar dolorida por la ilusión que tenía. —…Mamá…Yo.

— ¡Habla Sesshomaru, admite que tu noviazgo es falso! —exclamo su padre al señalarlo, estando indignado.

—…—suspiro molesto, se llevó sus manos hacia la frente, ya no toleraba más la situación. — ¡Mi relación con Kagome Higurashi es verdadera! —lo grito a los cuatro vientos, haciendo de que ella saliera de su trance.

La azabache voltea a mirarlo a él, quien solo le sonrió y le guiñaba el ojo derecho, _¿Está mintiendo?_ Ni ella sabía que pensar en este preciso momento, los otros dos, asintieron la cabeza aceptando una vez más la relación.

— ¿Por qué desconfían de nosotros? —pregunto Kagome sin entender.

—No quiero que estén jugando contigo, Kagome. —Respondió observándola con melancolía, la señora Higurashi vio como Sesshomaru le estaba agarrando de la muñeca, —Y a ti, Sesshomaru, quiero que cuides bien a mi hija, no importa las discusiones, los orgullos de ambos y los caprichos, quiero que estén juntos. —hablo con voz ronca y suplicante.

—Mamá…

—Eso hare. —asintió este al llevársela a su futura esposa a pasear por el pueblo.

…

— ¿Acaso estuviste mintiendo? —interrogaba la joven pelinegra sin dirigirle la mirada, aun trataba de procesar todo lo ocurrido, además que su "amo" la llamo por su nombre…Y hasta se atrevió a gritarlo.

—…No—contesto cortante. —_…O puede que sí._

Ellos vieron a dos niños salir corriendo de una tienda de ropa, Higurashi los había reconocido por sus rostros; el joven frunció el ceño al ver como huían de la dueña del local. Suspiro y sonrió de lado, como si tuvo una idea. — ¿Los conoces?

—Sí, ellos dos pertenecen al orfanato Higurashi, lleva ese título haciéndole un atributo a mi difunto padre—respondió al verlos con lastima. —Me gustaría adoptarlos.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí, pero nuestro noviazgo es falso…Esperare a otra persona. —insinuaba al continuar caminando.

—…Mujeres…—suspiro al sonreír por lo bajo.

Cuando volvieron a la mansión, los dos vieron que el anciano y el hermano menor les estaba quitando _la manta para que tengan hijos _no se esperaban esto, va Sesshomaru trataba de intimidar un poco con ella, aunque no funcionaba…

— ¿Sucede algo? Hermana—pregunto Souta estando confundido por la miradas de estos dos. Sorprendidos. Aunque era un alivio para Kagome.

—N-No, estamos bien, jajaj—contesto al reír de manera nerviosa.

— ¿Por qué nos quitó esa cosa? —interrogo el estando un poco percatado, —Todavía no llega la boda, aún tengo que intentarlo.

Cuando él dijo eso, la joven se sonrojo y le golpeo en su hombro. Aunque este no sintió ningún dolor.

—Sí, porque llega la despedida de soltero. —aclaraba su respuesta el abuelo. —Souta, llévate a Kagome.

—Si—asintió al llevarse a su hermana mayor en la otra habitación.

—P-Pero…

—Lo lamento, pero es la tradición, debes disfrutar tu soltería tanto como ella—hablo este al reírse, —Puedes intentarlo en la luna de miel.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por la noche de aquel jueves, Miroku y Inuyasha, obligaron a Sesshomaru a llevarlo a un lugar "especial" para caballeros…Sesshomaru se negaba, pero ellos insistían tanto que terminaron convencerlo.

—…_Despedida de soltero es una locura—_pensó al ver a muchos otros hombres poniéndoles dinero a las mujeres. Cuando vio una que se presentó delante de él, con poca ropa, coloco un solo billete para seguir el juego a los demás hombres que andaban chiflando, gritando como locos y aplaudiendo.

— ¡Disfrútalo Sesshomaru! —exclamaron al unísono los otros dos, Miroku era el que más disfrutaba de eso, Inuyasha no tanto…

La música, el ruido y la basura, era irritante para él, no le agradaba para nada el ambiente, sin dudas, la estaba pasando muy mal.

—Lo siento, vete con otro—le ordeno a la rubia que tenía poca ropa. Al ignorarla, la chica se sentía humillada, entonces se fue con otro sujeto. —Vámonos, no tolero ver a esta clase de mujeres.

—Eres un amargado, Sesshomaru—decía Miroku un poco molesto.

Inuyasha y este, sacaron a la fuerza a Miroku, fue el único quien le agradaba esta clase de cosas, pero a los otros dos no. Estaban molestos con el pelinegro. Sin embargo, los tres terminaron en un bar, hablando y emborrachándose un poco, este vio que su medio hermano estaba ahogando algunas penas…

—Vamos a casa, Sesshomaru—insinuaba su medio hermano al ayudarlo a mantenerlo de pie.

—Mucha bebida por hoy…—musito Miroku al ayudarlo.

—…N-No m-me…q-quiero casar ¡hip! —hablo estando borracho.

— ¿Qué dices Sesshomaru? —preguntaba el pelinegro frunciendo el ceño.

—T-Tod-oo e-esto e-es mentira…—volvió a hablar al tambalearse un poco. —E-Ella n-no m-me ama…

Estos dos se molestaron cuando escucharon esto, pero suponen que posiblemente sea una broma o tenía que estar borracho para admitir la verdad.

…

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, Sesshomaru entro en la habitación equivocada, se acurruco abrazando a la otra persona que dormía tranquilamente…

Los que no pudieron dormir, fueron Inuyasha y Miroku, que se quedaron pensando durante toda la madrugada.

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Perdón por tardar, espero que este capitulo les guste xD se que suena raro la despedida de soltero pero se me ocurrio jajaj incluirlo xD…El próximo es la boda, asi que no creo que sea un drabble…posiblemente sea un one-shot… jejeje :D<strong>_

_**¡ :3 agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios jejeje n.n!**_

_**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**_

_**Saludos Atte. J.H :3**_


	16. La boda de mentira, ¿El adiós?

"_La boda de mentira, ¿El adiós?"_

* * *

><p>—¡Ah! —grito alterada la de azabache al tirarle almohadas a un joven peliplata que tenía dolor de cabeza, ni este sabia donde había terminado. Solo se quejaba de su jaqueca.<p>

—Maldición…Deja de tirarme almohadas—decía estando molesto.

La pelinegra dejo de lanzarle almohadas, se quedó mirándole a su "amo" que todavía seguía con su mano en la frente. — ¿Acaso bebiste anoche? —pregunta.

—Sí, tuve una despedida de soltero y ¿Tú hiciste algo?

—Ehmm, no. Yo me negué a tener uno. —contestaba ella estando de brazos cruzados. —Deberías irte, no podemos vernos.

—…Como quieras—dijo al darle la espalda.

Sesshomaru entro a su otra habitación, viendo a su medio hermano ahí, sentado en uno de los sillones lujosos, al parecer estaba molesto. Sobre la mesita, había una taza de café, este frunció el ceño, viendo que Inuyasha tuvo la "amabilidad" de traerle el desayuno, agarro la taza y le dio un sorbo.

— ¿A qué vienes? —pregunto cortante.

—Vine a hablar contigo, Sesshomaru—respondió al levantarse del sillón.

El muchacho dejo la taza de café sobre la mesita, entonces, Inuyasha le agarró del cuello a su medio hermano para arrinconarlo en una esquina de la habitación. — ¡Todo este tiempo estuviste jugando con Kagome, maldito! —le grito estando molesto. — ¡Tú no te mereces a Kagome!

—Argg… ¡suéltame bastardo! —exclamo al hacer un forcejeo para liberarse de las manos de otro. Cuando se liberó de Inuyasha, le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla, quedando muy colorado. Miroku y Sango habían escuchado todo el alboroto y entraron a la habitación para separarlos a ambos de manera definitiva.

— ¡Suéltame Miroku!

— ¡Suéltame mujer!

—Paren ustedes dos, hoy no es un día para pelear. —decía Sango al quedarse en el medio entre Sesshomaru y Inuyasha. — ¡Escuchen bien, mi amiga se está preparando para la boda y ustedes dos dejen de pelear!

—Sango tiene razón, vayan a cambiarse…Hoy será un gran día. —aclaraba Miroku obligando a su amigo que se vaya.

—Claro, lo dudo—hablo por lo bajo Sesshomaru. Al ver como los demás se fueron para cambiarse, este se preocupó en agarrar una valija y meter toda su ropa ahí adentro, _¿es lo correcto? _Ahora que llego el día, tenía una sensación extraña en su interior, _¿Lastima? _No puede sentir lastima por ella…-_Tal vez sea otra cosa.-_se decía el mismo.

Cuando termino de empacar todo, comenzó a cambiarse de ropa para el gran momento, un smoking blanco, zapatos del mismo color y una corbata azul. Ya estaba listo para estar ahí afuera, esperando a su novia de mentira.

— ¿Sesshomaru? —abrió la puerta su padre.

— ¿Qué quieres? —interrogo sin ni siquiera voltear.

—Quiero hablar contigo—contesto.

—Dime.

—Quiero que seas muy feliz con ella, no seas orgulloso delante de tu mujer—hablaba Inu Taisho estando distanciado de su hijo. —No quiero que cometas los mismos errores que yo.

—…Esta bien. —asintió fríamente.

—Otra cosa antes de irme…—musito al abrir la puerta, —Cuídala, respétala. Porque cuando la estés esperando, esa joven que se va acercar hacia a ti, será la madre de tus hijos.

—… ¿Hijos? —repitió al voltear hacia atrás, pero su padre ya no estaba.

…

—Kagome, hija. Te ves preciosa—hablaba su madre al mirar el vestido blanco. —Quiero que seas muy feliz con él.

—Sí, mamá—asintió al sonreír de lado. —Yo amo a Sesshomaru—admitió estando sonrojada y recordando tanto malos momentos como los buenos.

—Me alegro por ti, Kagome—hablo Ayame al ayudarla en acomodar el vestido.

—Amiga, estoy feliz por ti. —insinuaba Sango al sonreír de lado.

—Te ves hermosa, Kagome—decía Kikyo al entregarle el ramo de rosas azuladas.

Y ella que al principio lo odiaba por como la trataba, también cuando la utilizaba para que él se salvara de algunas reuniones que estaban relacionadas con su jefe, Inu Taisho. Aunque Kagome Higurashi había leído el libro que escribió su madre, ciertas cosas estaban pasando y otras no, solo que ellos dos se encargaron de escribir su propio destino de esta manera…

Ella se miraba al espejo, cada vez que sentía que su corazón palpitaba por él, a veces se desilusionaba porque todo ya estaba planeado desde el principio.

—Sesshomaru—pronuncio estando desanimada.

…

Todos se pusieron de pie para verla llegar al altar, la boda estaba armada en el patio de adelante de la mansión Higurashi, telas blancas y azul marino colocadas sobre las sillas…Los invitados sonreían al ver a Kagome caminar con ese hermoso vestido blanco.

Sesshomaru no dejaba de verla, parecía que las hojas de los árboles del cerezo, la acompañaban con el viento, Kikyo seguía feliz lo mismo Sango, quienes estaban acompañando a su amiga. El abuelo era quien iba a entregar a su nieta a su futuro esposo.

—T-Te ves…hermosa—agrego el joven evitando ponerse colorado.

—G-Gracias.

Cada vez, esto se ponía peor para el muchacho, porque sentía las miradas pesadas de sus familias, como por ejemplo; su padre, su madre, Izayoi e Inuyasha, la expresión de felicidad no estaba en sus rostros. Era irritante. Porque su medio hermano tuvo el atrevimiento de contarle todo a su padre. Se sentía _culpable_ por haberla arrastrado hasta estos extremos, llevando todo a un casamiento donde la relación era falsa, _¿Falsa? O ¿en realidad la amaba?_ Al verla tan linda en este día, la culpa lo contradecía, por todos los actos que cometió para solo ganarse una herencia.

Un cura se presentó delante de ambos, dando de por sí, el comienzo de la boda. —Estamos aquí reunidos para unir a esta hermosa pareja, a los ojos de Dios—hablo.

—_Kagome…—_la nombraba en sus pensamientos, al mirarla de pies a cabeza.

—…_El gran día llego, no tengo miedo…Fui clara con mis sentimientos—_se decía ella en su mente, viéndolo con sus ojos cristalizados y mostrando su rubor, claramente estaba por llorar de la emoción. —Sí, acepto. —asintió con una sonrisa.

—Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru—le hablaba el cura para que salga de su trance.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Te repito la pregunta. —Decía el cura estando paciente, — ¿Aceptas por esposa a Kagome Higurashi?

—…Yo…—tomo una pausa para ver a todos los invitados, —Perdóname, Kagome, no puedo hacerte esto.

— ¿Qué dices Sesshomaru? Yo te amo.

—…Pero yo…—se trabo en sus palabras, —Esta boda es una gran mentira.

— ¡Lo sabía! —grito el peliplateado señalando a su medio hermano mayor.

—…Sesshomaru, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —pregunto la señora Higurashi, estando decepcionada.

—Por la herencia de mi padre, madre perdóname. —decía al dirigirle la mirada a Irasue, quien se contenía las lágrimas. Tratando de ser fuerte.

—Yo te amo, Kagome…Pero no me puedo casar así. —Aclaraba inclinando la cabeza, —Verte así, me siento culpable. Lo siento—se disculpó al dejarla sola en el altar.

Ella se arrodillo en el suelo, llorando estando quebrada, dejo a Bankotsu para estar con él, se sacrificó en muchas cosas por él. Pero una parte de ella estaba aliviada, porque la verdad salió a la luz, su madre la abrazaba con fuerza, igual que sus amigas.

"_A veces es mejor la dulce mentira, que la amarga verdad"_

…

Él se encontraba viajando en su avión privado, acompañado de toda su familia, quienes obviamente estaban enojados con el hijo mayor de Taisho, por la vergüenza que causo delante de veinte personas más o menos, que eran amigos de la familia Higurashi.

—Un aplauso para Sesshomaru—decía con sarcasmo Inuyasha, su novia le acompañaba para aplaudir.

—Cállate, bastardo. —dijo molesto.

— ¡Hey! No le hables así a mi hijo—se alarmo Izayoi.

—Tú no hables, mujerzuela. —le señalaba este estando irritado.

— ¡Mas respeto a tu madrastra! —exclamo enojado Inu Taisho.

— ¡Cállense todos! —grito Irasue enfadada.

Volvió el silencio incomodo, cuando lleguen a la mansión tenían que hablar muy seriamente con el irresponsable de Sesshomaru Taisho.

…

La de azabache seguía con su vestido puesto, toda su familia se había alarmado por el ataque que le agarro a su abuelo, tuvieron que llamar urgentemente, para que venga un helicóptero de emergencias, así trasladarlo a Tokyo.

—Kagome…Si tú lo amas, ve por él. —le pedía su abuelo, al ser atendido.

—…Pero él.

—Lo importante es que se amen. Como él te lo dijo.

—…Abuelo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente, quienes estaban preparando su boda eran Kikyo y Inuyasha, averiguando las decoraciones, el vestido, los invitados, etc.

Pero en el escritorio de Inu, Sesshomaru miraba fijamente a los ojos, enfrentando a su padre una vez más. —No me das otra alternativa, hijo. —hablo estando serio.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —interrogo al fruncir el ceño.

—Estas despedido, no perteneces más a mi empresa, mañana ve y recoge todas tus cosas— musito quedando de brazos cruzados.

— ¿Qué? —se alteró. —Soy tu hijo.

—Discúlpate con la familia Higurashi por armar semejante alboroto. —le ordeno manteniendo esa postura fría y seria.

—Padre…

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, disculpen si tarde un poco. Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia xD jajaja ¿Se rieron un poco en los anteriores capítulos no? xD …Ahora se viene un poco de drama :S<strong>_

_**Aun no sé qué voy a hacer en el capítulo final, por eso quería preguntarles si hago un capítulo de navidad, xD osea que el final sea como también algo especial ¿no? Jejej Bueno, díganme en los comentarios jejej n.n **_

_**Por cierto, ¡Feliz Navidad a todos/as! :3 , casi me olvido de saludar jajaja n.n espero que la hayan pasado lindo jajaj :D. Yo tire cohetes y comí hasta reventar (xD)**_

_**¡Me despido por hoy!**_

_**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**_

_**¡Cuidense!**_

_**Saludos atte. J.H**_


End file.
